FUBAR
by FPSJosh
Summary: A completely plausible and interesting continuation of Bad Company 2 after the squad learns that they are about to stop a Russian invasion on the United States.
1. Chapter 1: A Good Start

As soon as B-Company learned their job was just beginning, they had no choice but to wonder what lay on the road ahead for the squad. Russians were coming in from Alaska, and working toward a full scale invasion on United States soil. But what else? What did they want? The squad had plenty of time to play the what if game on they're way to Northern Canada, due to the fact that the RU troops had already pushed through Alaska, and had to enter foreign territory to get through. Luckily, due to NATO policies, the Red Army's trip though that of Canada would not be a peaceful one. B-Company was part of a small team of fifteen sent to reinforce a Canuck Armored Division. After thirteen hours of sleep and a hot meal, or two in Haggard's case, the squad was fortified and ready to fight more Reds. The ride up was quiet. This was the first time B-Company had rode in a helicopter that wasn't under RPG or AA fire. Four other American choppers were inbound to the same destination, the rest of the military was working with the Canadians to fortify the American borders. All who were able-bodied and could shoot a gun were sent to the lines. Every troop on Middle-Eastern and European soil was extracted, given and MRE, and thrown behind a sandbag with an assault rifle. The Choppers landed in a field near a coniferous forest. The soldiers could all hear the fire off in the distance. The pilots briefed the men that three miles to the north-west the 203rd Armored was holding a line 3 KM from they're position. The fifteen soldiers started off into the woods, following the sound of gunfire. "Sounds like we got here just in time" said Sweetwater as they approached a Canadian Lieutenant taking cover behind an MBT. "Lt. Fischer" he replied "You all the reinforcements the Americans could send"? "We brought eleven more men with us whom have already began to support your troops" replied Redford. "Whats your status"? The tank bolstered and fired of a heavy shell. "We're holding up decently, but we get hammered every time that Hind makes a pass" Fischer answered while pointing up at a chopper overhead in the distance. "I think I can take care of that for you" bolstered Haggard as he pulled out his new toy, an M2 Karl Gustav Anti Tank Weapon. The chopper cane into sight and was clearly aiming for a strafing run, but as it came around, all fire turned to it. The launcher went off, and the whistling missile flew right toward the propeller blades. The blades disconnected from the chopper as it rammed the ground. "Hot damn" whispered Haggard to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Nip It in the Butt

After the Hind went down, there wasn't as much stopping the Canadian charge. The first platoon jumped the barriers they used for cover, and ran under the blindness of smoke, ash, and covering fire. Guns blazing, they dashed to the opposing side of this firefight. The morale was high until the smoke cleared and they had seen they had been flanked...badly. The Reds had took the hillside behind the entire Canuck line due to Fischer's poor strategy. The worst part was they had set up a fixed machine gun on the top of the hill. Nowhere to run, the Canadians and what was left of their American allies, including B-Company, was vulnerable and exposed from both sides of the battlefield. The entire Division was down. The only remaining allied soldiers were B-Company, and Lt. Fischer. The sound of the Russians advancing was getting nearer. Redford looked out from under the ruined tank they were hiding under, and seen the soldiers were WALKING across the field, laughing at the fact that something as minute as an MG3 took out the entire line of Canucks. "They're advancing, we need to stop them. B-Company, we are gonna commandeer that MG." stated Redford as he crawled back under the tank. "Once we take it, we'll mow the line of Reds that are advancing across the field down. "Haggard, Sweets, you go up the left. Marlowe, Fischer, your with me on the right". "I believe I am the commanding officer here" bragged Fischer imperiously. "Yeah, your right. In your army" implied Redford as the squad began to chuckle. Fischer sighed, but knew if he wanted to live, and win the war, he would have to go along with it. The squad fought up the hill from the back. As soon as they got to the top, they cleared the make-shift machine gun nest the Russians had set up. "Mow' em down Marlowe" said Redford with a hint of satisfactory in his voice. The tides had been turned and the Russian advancing forces had fell in less than fifteen seconds under the squads fire. A T90 approached from the North-West. "You got any dumdums for that thing" Sweets asked. "Why in the HELL would he have America's favorite lollipop for a tank" bellowed Haggard confusingly. "Listen up" interrupted Redford. "Hags you got any more CG rounds"? "Just one sir". "We gonna have to hit it in the back" the Sgt said sternly. "B-Company, were Oscar-Mike, lets flank and spank." "What about me" Asked the Lt. "You go ahead and eat your rations or something" the Sgt replied jokingly. As they trailed around the field through the trees, they were looking for a weak spot on the T90's armor. "I'ma hit it right in the ass Sarge" said Haggard as he eyeballed the tanks rear. "Do it". The CG shot off, and flew right into the ass end of the MBT. "Minimal Damage Sarge" inquired Sweetwater. "CHRIST, FIND COVER"! Yelled the Sergeant as the barrel was rotating toward their position. "Its been hella good knowin' you boys" said Haggard as he tripped up. The tank fixed aim, and all of a sudden, exploded. A hovering Black-hawk hovered as the smoke cleared. "I'm here to take you boys to the first holdout" said the pilot on the communications. "What about me"? Asked Lt. Fischer as the squad was loading onto the chopper. "Sorry, only room for four" Replied the pilot as they lifted off. He gave a two finger vertical salute to the Lieutenant as they hovered upward. The chopper flew off into the distance.


End file.
